I Never Forgot
by Foxy Thief
Summary: What would happen if Kurama was kidnapped. What would happen if an old "friend" came to rescue him.
1. New Mission

This story actually came to me in a dream. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!

Summary: What would happen if Kurama was kidnapped and an old "friend" came to help save him?

Kurama's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I groaned and sat up to turn off the alarm._ 5:00. _I slipped out of bed and began my usual routine. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair. After I brushed my hair I stripped down and hopped in the shower. I turned on the warm water and washed my hair. After the shower I dried off and changed into my uniform for school. At about 6:00 I headed downstairs to make breakfast for everybody else in the house. When I finished cooking I washed my hands and headed off to school to study. I arrived at school half an hour early and headed up to my study room. At 8:00 I headed to my classroom and prepared for the school day. The day went by fairly quickly but I still wish it had gone by faster since today was Friday and all of the fangirls were trying to convince me hang out with them on Saturday. I politely declined and said I had to help out my stepfather and mother on Saturday. I walked home trying to ignore them talking about how polite I was. I walked into the house and shouted

"Mother, I'm home!"

I walked into the kitchen and spotted a carefully written note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

_Sorry I'm not home right now, Kazuya and I went out to visit his family in America. I don't know when we'll be back, but while we're gone take care of the house. Don't worry about Shuuichi, He's come with us. See you when we come back_

_ -Shiori_

I walked upstairs into my room and shut the door behind me. I flopped down on my bed and looked on my bedside table. There was an envelope on the table. I picked it up and read. It was a summons from Koenma for another mission. I checked the time. The note said to be in spirit world at 5:30, and it was already 4:57. I hopped up and started off to spirit world. It took me a while to get there but when I did arrive everyone, including Hiei, was waiting for me. I walked in and waited for Koenma to explain.

"As you know, I called you here to explain your next mission. Four very powerful Telepaths have appeared on our radar. They do not come from demon world but for a strange reason they have only been discovered recently. Your mission is to bring them back here so we can explain their powers to them and help train them." Koenma finally said.

"How are we supposed to take out four telepathic men and bring them back here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Botan will give you some tools that should help you catch them. By the way, they are women, not men." Koenma answered

Kuwabara almost blew up.

"I can't fight women! It's against my honor code" Kuwabara yelled striking a heroic pose.

"If you can't fight them Kurama, Hiei, and I will fight them" Yusuke said with a serious look on his face

"The only thing the oaf is good for is bait" Hiei said smirking.

"You better watch your mouth shorty!" Kuwabara yelled with his fist in the air.

I stood in between the two trying to prevent a major fight from breaking out.

"When do you we start?" I asked still trying to prevent a fight.

"Tomorrow at 2:00" Koenma answered.

I stepped out from between the two and walked out the door saying good bye to everyone. I got home and cooked up some dinner for myself and ate. After I ate I was strangely tired so I headed upstairs to change and go to bed. I changed into my pajamas and snuggled underneath the covers. I had never noticed how comfortable the blankets were. In less than 10 minutes I was asleep.

Botan's POV

I woke up at exactly 8:00 to go check on the boys. I hopped on my oar and flew to Kuwabara's to check on him. He was sprawled across the mattress in his boxers and tank top. He had a blanket halfway on his chest and halfway on the floor. I then flew to Yusuke's window. He was neatly in his bed sleeping. I smiled and silently flew to Hiei's tree in the park. Hiei was sleeping with one leg bent up and the other flat down on the tree branch. I smiled again and flew towards Kurama's house next. I peeked through the window of his bedroom but no one was there. The blankets were strewn about the room and his pillows were tossed about. I looked through all the windows and still didn't see Kurama anywhere. The only signs he had been there were the pillows and blankets in his room, and a half eaten rice dish on the dining room table. I flew to Koenma's office to check if he knew where Kurama was. It only took about 10 minutes to get there.

"Koenma sir, do you know where Kurama is? I didn't see him in his house and he doesn't have school today." I asked.

"Unfortunately, I do. Call up Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei immediately. Tell them it's a major emergency." Koenma said.

I frowned and walked out of the door. I jumped on my oar and headed to Yusuke's house first. I told him it was a major emergency.

"If Koenma actually has to say major emergency, it must be pretty bad." Yusuke said.

He quickly got dressed and followed me to Kuwabara's house. We got him up without any smart comments. Next up was the dreaded Hiei.

"Why should I care about Spirit World's problems?" Hiei answered.

"It might involve something bad about Kurama." I said trying not to yell.

Hiei automatically tensed up. He then gave his famous hn and ran ahead of us. When we got there I decided to ask again.

"May you tell us where Kurama is now Koenma sir? I asked nervously.

Koenma sighed and spoke.

"Kurama's been kidnapped"


	2. Kidnapper Revealed

Botan's POV

"What do ya mean Kurama's been kidnapped?" Yusuke shouted at Koenma

"I mean someone came and took Kurama away against his will. They most likely knocked him out with demon world pollen of some sort. So far the only reason they would want Kurama is either an old revenge, which I doubt, or they think he knows something about the girls I sent you guys after." Koenma answered

"Wait a sec, one minute their women the next their girls? Also, if they thought we knew something, why not go after Kuwabara. I mean, why Kurama?" Yusuke asked confused.

"They think that Kurama knows the leader of the group, which he slightly does. Also the girls are all around your age." Koenma said.

"How does Kurama slightly know the leader?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I all said in unison.

"She is a girl he knew a few years back. He supposedly erased her memories and feelings of him, but somehow she never actually forgot." He answered

"Koenma sir, did we find any extra information on the girls?" I asked calmly.

"In fact we have found new information on the girls. We now know what the girls look like and what their powers are. We also found their names. The first girl is Kohana; her powers include telepathy and the ability to control plants."

Koenma held up a picture of the Kohana girl. She had turquoise hair and eyes to match. She had pale skin like Kurama too. In the picture she was wearing a blue shirt saying Rae and a pair of black pants.

"The next are the twins Akako and Ayame. Akako has the ability to control fire and she has telepathy. Akako is about the same level as Hiei. Kohana is the same level as Kurama too. Ayame has the ability to control Ice. Also they all have telepathy. "

Koenma held up another picture of two girls. One had red hair and red eyes to match while the other had purple hair and eyes. They were wearing dresses the same color of their hair. They were each holding a rose. The red girl had a red rose and the purple girl had a white rose.

"And last but not least, the leader of the group. She only has telekinesis and telepathy. Her name is Maya."

He held up a picture of a girl with Brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a Japanese school uniform.

"How is that Maya? Maya had brown eyes when I saw her." Hiei said

"Maya's eyes changed when she got her powers." Koenma explained.

"Hiei, how did you know Maya's eyes used to be brown?" I asked.

Hiei tensed up and turned away from me. I thought about how much I wanted to hit him upside the head with my oar; But Kurama would probably stop me. Kurama. Why Him? I hurried out of the room and to my bedroom. I threw my self on the bed and cried. I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara run towards my room but all I could do was cry. I hid under my blankets and ignored the boys as if I was asleep. I knew they knew I was faking, but they left quietly and shut the door. I thought about Kurama as I drifted to sleep.

Kurama's POV

I woke up sitting upright. I tried to lie back down but found I couldn't. I looked up and saw that my arms were chained above me. I struggled to pull myself out of the chains even though I knew it was impossible. I had just given up when I heard a voice like ice.

"Hello Kurama. So nice to see you again." The voice hissed at me.

I tried to send out my energy to find out who it was, but I couldn't sense anyone. The voice spoke again.

"Remember me Kurama? You killed me not too long ago."

I tried not to believe it. Karasu then stepped out of the shadows. He still had the same outfit, but his hair had gone back to his normal death black color.

"Why Karasu? I asked almost threateningly.

He just smirked at me without saying a word. I wanted to scream but knew no one would hear me besides Karasu. He would love the sound of my screams echoing off the walls.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions." Karasu said almost innocently.

Karasu pit on a pout as if he was a three year child. I growled at him hoping he'd go away. He just smiled at me and turned his head towards the door way. He shouted out what I think were names and soon two demons were standing by the door. He pointed to me and whispered something to them. They walked towards me and started messing with the chains above me. They picked me up and carried me towards Karasu. I growled and tried to get away. The demons just gripped harder and followed Karasu down a few twisting corridors. They threw me on the ground in a stone room that reeked of blood. I almost threw up but managed not too. I growled again. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. After a few moments he walked back in with a leather whip in his hand. I stared wide eyed at him and tried to move back.

"No need to be scared I just want some information." He said with a smirk on his face

"No way in hell, you sick bastard." I said try to threaten Karasu.

"Oh well, guess you made your choice." He said

I tried to think what he meant and then figured out.

_CRACK_

I screamed from the pain from the whip. I knew he was enjoying this so I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from crying out. The same routine went on all night. He asked a question, I would spit or yell at him with a glare on my face and then…

Botan's POV

"Do we have any way to find him?" I cried trying to hold the tears in.

"We might have one way, but we need to depend on a certain someone" Koenma said.

I looked at him questionably.

"Who Koenma sir?" I asked

Koenma pointed to the figure sitting on the window sill with his eyes closed. I walked over to him.

"Hiei, could you help us. We've got an idea on how to find Kurama. You just have to use your jagan to get into his mind and find him. Please Hiei?" I asked

"Fine, but not for you, for Kurama." He answered

I smiled at him and stepped back. He took of the covering on the jagan. His real eyes closed and the jagan opened. It began to glow and he looked as if he was concentrating. All of a sudden Hiei let out an ear piercing scream and collapsed.

_Oh no, what have I done._


	3. Got the Girls

Kuwabara's POV

Hiei was on the floor unconscious and Botan was in the corner. I picked Hiei up and put him in the Spirit world infirmary. When Hiei finally woke up he glared at me and turned towards the wall.  
"Find him shrimp?" I asked

"Hn, Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." He said still turned to the wall.

"Hiei, if you found anything, we really need to know. By the way you screamed earlier you found something." Koenma said stepping through the doors.

"I don't know where he is exactly. I got into his mind, and he told me to save him, then he screamed. I was in his mind so whatever he felt, saw, heard, anything. I could too. I couldn't see anything since he was blindfolded. He was chained to a wall. Everything smelled like blood. He was being tortured." Hiei looked down at his lap.

"Hn, I did my part. You find anything new?" He asked looking up at Koenma.

"We found the location of the girls. They will probably help if we mention Kurama."

"I'll go and find them. Give me the location." Hiei said.

"I'll go with him. Give me the location so he doesn't leave me behind" Yusuke said smirking.

Koenma gave them directions and they ran out the door. Koenma then turned to me and spoke.

"Don't think I forgot you Kuwabara. I have a mission for you."

Yusuke's POV

"Slow down Hiei!" I shouted trying to keep up with the worried fire demon.

He jumped from the tree he was in and glared at me.

"Maybe you should speed up detective."

I looked back down at the map in my hand. I looked up and saw the house we had to go to. It was fairly large. It was painted deep purple with midnight blue borders. I smiled and knocked on the door. A girl with blue hair and eyes answered the door. If I'm right her name is Kohana.

"Hello, Is Maya here." I asked with a smile on my face

"I'll get her for you Yusuke." She said smiling at me.

I stared wide eyed at her and she just smiled again. She walked inside and returned a moment later with Maya.

"What do you want? I don't know you do I?" Maya asked

"Not at all, But you might know someone by the name of Suichi Minamino" I said smirking

She glared at me.

"What does this have to do with Suichi?" She said still glaring

"I'll tell you if you let us in." I said smiling

"Fine. Make it quick though." She said

We all sat down in the living room.

"You might want everyone to hear this."

Maya then called everyone down. Hiei sat in the window. I sat down on a couch next to Kohana. Maya sat in a recliner, and the twins sat on the opposite couch.

"What about Suichi?" She said hissing at me.

"I know all about your powers. I know Ayame can control Ice, I know Akako can control Fire, Kohana can control Plants, and Maya has Telekinesis. I also know you all have telepathy." I said

"How do you know? Also, you still haven't answered my question." Maya said glaring.

"The name is Yusuke Urameshi. I'm spirit detective for Koenma. That guy over there is Hiei. Like Akako, he can control fire. Suichi works with us. His demon name is Yoko Kurama. We all call him Kurama though. A while back Kurama was kidnapped. No one can find him. We were hoping that you would help us find him."

"Do you know who got him?" She asked.

"The man who kidnapped Kurama is named Karasu. Kurama killed him, but he came back for revenge. He's torturing Kurama trying to find you guys."

"How can we help?" she asked

"Come with us to Koenma and he'll help us help him." I said

"Let's Hurry." She said.

We all left through a portal and got to Koenma's office in only ten minutes. Everyone was waiting, and I mean everyone.

"Got 'em pacifier breath." I said pointing to the girls behind me.

"Okay. I got a video of what happened. Let's watch to see if we can get any new information." Koenma said.

The ogre put the movie into the player and pushed play.

Kurama walked into his bedroom. He set a book on his desk and walked into his bathroom. The sound of running water came on. After a few minutes he walked out in his pajamas. He sat on the bed and covered up with his blanket. After a while he was asleep. Soon a black shadow walked into the room with two other people, probably low class demons. The smaller two walked to the other side of the room and hid by a bookcase. Karasu reached into his pocket and pulled out a wet cloth. He put the cloth over Kurama's mouth. Kurama's eyes snapped open and he struggled to get the cloth off of his mouth. Kurama reached for his rose and transformed it. He hit Karasu and ran towards the balcony. The two hiding demons jumped out and grabbed his arms. The dragged him towards the bed but he just kept kicking the blankets and pillows around. They finally got Kurama towards Karasu. When he got close enough Kurama kicked at him but missed. Karasu finally spoke.

"I'm so glad I'm the one who puts all this fear in you, but I can't have you attacking me the way there."

Kurama's eyes widened when he finished speaking. Karasu blew up two bombs on Kurama's legs. Blood splattered on the floor as Kurama glared at Karasu. Karasu then blew off a bunch of bombs on Kurama's Stomach and back. Blood went everywhere as Kurama went limp in the demon's arms. They picked him up and carried him out the door.

Then the tape ended. Maya fell to the floor crying. The twins had to calm her down. When Maya stood up she looked like she was out for blood.

"Where. Is. Kurama?" She asked

"I'm sorry Maya, but we don't know where he is. We were hoping you could help us with that." Koenma said

"I'll kill the basterd who did that to him."

And with that Maya left.

Kurama's POV

I was lying in my cell crying. This time they just threw me on the floor instead of chaining me up. I remember having Hiei in my mind earlier.

"_Where are you Kurama?"_

"_I don't know."_

CRACK

I screamed from the pain. Hiei left my mind and I was alone again. Then I heard Voices in My head again, it wasn't just Hiei it was several people.

"_Kurama, Are you okay?" Hiei asked_

"_I'm fine. They threw me back in my cell so I'm alone again."_

"_I'm sorry. This is my all fault." An unknown voice said._

"_Who's that?" I asked, trying not to freak out._

"_Don't worry. It's a friend of yours" Hiei answered_

"_It's Maya. I'm sorry about what I've done."_

"_Do you mean Maya from…."_

"_Yes"_

_How are you both in my head?_

_We're using the jagan to get into your head._

_You okay Kurama?_

_Yusuke?_

_Yeah. You okay._

_Fine._

_We'll try to rescue you as soon as possible, so hang on._

_Koenma?_

_Yes._

_How many people are there? Anybody who's there say your name._

_Koenma_

_Hiei_

_Maya_

_Yusuke_

_Kuwabara_

_Botan_

_Shizuru_

_Yukina_

_Genkai_

_Kohana_

_Akako_

_Ayame_

_Wait, who are Kohana, Akako, and Ayame?_

_Their Maya's friends. Their helping us rescue you_

_Oh._

_How are you all in my head?_

_We'll explain later. For now, do you have any pictures in your head about where you are_

_I think. Why?_

_Play it. If we figure out where you are, we can rescue you faster._

I played the images of all the twisting hallways. The thanked me and left again. It was worse now without anyone to talk to because all my friends weren't in my head, and I couldn't get to them. I sighed and closed my eyes to sleep.

_Please save me soon._


	4. Located

Maya's POV

"Those fucking bastards aren't even trying to find him! They're just sitting on their lazy asses waiting. He's not just gonna fall out of the sky!" I yelled.

I was walking through the park when I stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree. I remembered this tree. The day Kurama had tried to erase my memory. I smiled a bit and kept walking when I heard a bunch of footsteps trying to sneak around behind me. I turned around and glared at the bushes and trees behind me.

"If you're gonna try to sneak up on me you should try a little harder next time! Do I have to remind you I can read minds!" I shouted.

_Dumb Asses_

Kohana popped out of a bush a second later and shouted at me.

"I heard that ya know!" She screamed.*

I smiled a little at her, and then froze.

"Maya? Are you OK? Hello? Anybody in there?" I heard Yusuke shout at me.

A second later I turned and ran in the opposite direction. I heard everyone shout behind me, but I kept running. Finally I found what I had been looking for. Four demons were talking and laughing as they were about to enter a portal. I could sense that it lead to the Makai.

_Kohana! Get everyone over here, I think I found something!_

Kurama's POV

I was back in my cell. Karasu hadn't come in for today's torture session yet. Right when I thought that he walked in.

_Speak of the devil._

"Good morning my pet," He said ", since my torture methods haven't worked very well so far, I've got a new idea."

I growled at him.

"What, you're gonna use bombs next?" I said hissing at him.

He leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm going to rape you until you can't move anymore." He said while smirking.

My eyes widened until I thought they were gonna pop out. I then started to thrash around as he took of the scraps of clothes I had left and started to undress himself. He then smirked as my living hell went up to a level I never believed possible.

Maya's POV

A little while later everyone was behind me staring at the portal.

"Are we going in or are we just gonna wait for him to escape? I'm going in whether or not you guys come with me." I said before I jumped in the portal. I smiled as I saw everyone jump through behind me. I was about to say something when I heard a scream that made my skin crawl. I recognized it some how. It was Kurama.

"We have to hurry up. I think I got a lock on his energy." I said as I turned and ran in the direction towards his energy. I smirked as I heard their footsteps running behind me. After a long while of running I saw something.

"Guys, does something about that tree seem a bit off?" I said as I pointed to a tree in the middle of a clearing.

The tree was a strange gray color and all the branches seemed perfectly aligned. The only thing different was at the very top where three branches were shaped like a pitch fork. The branch in the middle was tilted though.

"I've got an idea." I said as I climbed to the top of the tree and pulled the tree branch to straighten it. I fell off the tree and landed on the ground with an _oof _as the tree shook. A few secondslater a small hole opened in the ground a few feet away. The hole was big enough for us to go one at a time. I stopped a second until I heard the scream again. I turned around with a serious look on my face.

"I'm going in." I said before jumping in.

Kurama's POV

He had finished a few minutes ago and had gotten dressed. He smirked down at me before he turned around and walked through the door. I mentally sighed before I tried to turn into a more comfortable position. I grimaced as a sharp pain tore through my spine. I knew I had to look horrible after what had happened. I was covered in whip marks and blood and my arm was twisted at an odd angle. Everything below the waist was excruciating, especially near my thighs. I decided if I was going to be alone for a while, I might as well try to rest. With that thought, I drifted off into a restless sleep.

Yusuke's POV

We all stared at each other for a moment before we jumped in after Maya. We all saw her waiting down at the bottom. She smirked when we all came down.

"I found him." She said smiling lightly.

We nodded and followed her as she followed his energy signal. Two rights, a quick left, one more right, and two lefts. Finally she stopped in front of a door and nodded to us. It was a large metal door with wards all over it. I reached over to tear them off but got shocked and pulled my hand away.

"I can't pull them off." I said turning to Maya.

She reached over carefully and pulled the wards off. Once they were all off Kuwabara, Kohana, and I pulled open the door and gasped.

Kurama's POV

I heard the door creak open and mentally groaned.

_Back already?_

I decided to pretend to be asleep and get him to go away but I knew it wouldn't work. I heard several people enter the room. He had probably brought more people to have fun with me. I was about to see if I could take them out when I felt someone pick up my bad arm. My eyes snapped open and I screamed. Quickly someone put their hand over my mouth. I turned to see Hiei staring at me. I saw more people standing behind him including Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, and four other girls I didn't know. One had Blue hair and eyes to match, and then there were twins with red and purple hair, and then a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. Everyone was staring at me with a look of worry on their face and I knew what they were looking at. I winced as Yusuke came over and helped Hiei slip a jacket underneath me and pick me up. Yusuke shook me a little and looked down at me.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

I smiled up at him slightly before I finally passed out.

Sorry for the cliff hanger folks but I need REVIEWS! Also if possible check out my profile for my e-mail and Facebook name.

*Maya, Kohana, and the twins can read minds so when Maya insulted them in her head they all heard it.


	5. Unkown Worries

Now, before I start this next chapter I'd like to say a few things.

Charllotte36 was right. The girl Maya in this story is the girl who had a crush on Kurama in middle school.

P.S. - If you want the back story of how Maya and her friends just popped on the radar one day just message me and I'll do a memory chapter or whatever about it.

Maya's POV

I watched as Kurama smiled at Yusuke and then fainted. I gasped as his head lolled to the side and it appeared that he stopped breathing. The twins must have seen the look on my face for they both smiled and spoke in unison like always.

"Don't worry Maya, He's just fainted. He'll be fine"

I nodded and smiled. I was about to follow Yusuke and the, when I heard someone's thoughts.

_They think they'll get away with my fox so easily. By the time I'm finished with them they'll be nothing left._

"Wait a minute guys." I said turning to the others.

"What? We got Kurama, so let's go." Yusuke said.

I glared at him.

"It's never that simple Yusuke, you of all people should know this."

"Shit, its Karasu isn't it?"

I nodded at him and he sighed.

"Here, take him to Genkai's okay?" Yusuke said while handing Kurama to me.

I nodded.

"Kohana, take Akako and Ayame with you and go with Yusuke."

They all nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Just then there was a huge explosion over where Yusuke and them were walking.

_If you guys die on me, I'll never forgive you guys. I'm serious._

Kohana's voice popped in my head first.

_And risk pissing you off? I don't think so, I'll stay alive._

Then the twins.

_We promise we won't die. And we promise to win._

I smiled and turned to Hiei.

"Alright, let's get him back to the temple."

We then turned and ran to the exit, more bombs going off in the back. I had two thoughts in my head right now.

I was worried sick about Kurama.

And Cool guys don't look at Explosions.*

And with those thoughts in my mind, I kept running without turning around.

Kurama's POV

I knew it was all a dream, but I wanted to stay here. It was perfect.

_It was a large garden maze, with a medium rose bush in the middle, by the rose bush was a decent sized house. The maze was made of hedges with beautiful flowers weaved into them. I started walking and heard snippets of people talking._

"…_Don't know…"_

"…_How long…"_

"…_Bad shape…"_

_I looked up and realized I had run all the way to the house. I turned the knob, unlocked. I walked into the silent house and searched for anybody. This is where it all went to hell. All of a sudden, Karasu was standing behind me, holding my wrists._

"_Hello Kurama, my pet."_

_I froze. How did he get here? He licked the shell of my ear and I shuddered. I heard the snippets of voices again and focused on them as much as possible._

"…_Something wrong…"_

"…_went up…"_

"…_Let's check…"_

"…_Could hurt…"_

_After that, a sharp pain tore through my head and I screamed. Karasu had disappeared while I was listening to the voices. I was alone, and for some reason, this scared me. Then Hiei was standing in front of me._

"_Hiei? What's going on?"_

_Hiei sighed and walked towards me slowly, a look of sadness and regret on his features._

"_Hiei? What's wrong?"_

"_Kurama, you're stuck in your head. I know it hurts, but if you don't come out, we can't help. The others are worried. You've been out for around a day and a half."_

"_I-I can't. I'm scared." I said while shaking lightly._

_Hiei sighed and walked towards me, putting his arm around me and pulling me into his chest. He pet my hair as I tried, unsuccessfully, to quiet my cries._

"_Kurama…" Another sigh from Hiei._

"_I don't want to do this, but it's the only way to help you."_

"_Hiei, wha-"_

_And with that, Hiei knocked me out with a swift hit to the back of my head._

Yukina's POV

Hiei has been in there alone for quite a while, maybe I should bring him some tea. I grabbed my tea tray and pulled open the door. Hiei was looking down at Kurama like he was waiting for him to wake up.

"Hiei-"

"I know, he might not wake up, but look."

I looked back at Kurama and saw that was scrunching his face up in pain. He then opened his eyes tiredly and looked at Hiei.

"Hiei." He said, then he noticed me.

"Yukina"

"Yukina, may you please go get the others. I'm sure they'd like to know he's awake."

"Of course!"

I walked out to the living room and saw the boys all sprawled against the couches, and the girls lying on the carpet.

"Kurama's awake everyone!" I shouted happily.

The boys all blinked slowly awake and the girls were up already.

"He's awake?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, you can all see him now."

They all jumped up and ran to the door. I decided to go check on Genkai and leave them all alone.

Yusuke's POV

We all ran into the room to see Kurama attempting to sit up, and Hiei telling him to lie down.

"Lie down, you're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are. After spending almost a week with Karasu, I'm sure you're perfectly fine." Hiei said sarcastically.

Kurama froze at that comment.

"A-A week?"

"You didn't know?" I asked.

He seemed to be thinking about something from when he was with Karasu, since you could see the darkness bubbling in his eyes.

Hate. Anger. Shame. Repulsion.

Just then shouts were heard from the front of the temple.

"We're back!"

"We burned the place down!"

"And slaughtered everyone there!"

"Everyone!"

"Is he awake yet?"

The door opened to reveal Maya and Kohana arm in arm with gleeful grins on their faces. Maya's smile got bigger when she saw Kurama.

"Shuichi!"

Maya flung herself onto Kurama and buried her head in his chest.

Kurama looked shocked and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

'Who's she?' Kurama mouthed over her head at me.

'Maya'

Kurama looked even more shocked and looked down at her.

"I-I thought you were going to die!" Maya yelled.

"I-I'm sorry?" Kurama replied.

Kohana smirked and walked over to Kurama.

Whack!

"Kohana!" I yelled.

Kurama was now holding his recently hit head with both hands.

"That's what he gets for making Maya cry."

I looked over and saw Maya rubbing her eyes furiously.

"I-I'm fine. I swear, I am."

"Maya-"

Maya stood up and turned around.

"Someone's at the temple gate."

"What?"

"Someone's waiting at the gate. They don't feel too happy either."

"I'll check it out." I said.

I turned out the room, and sprinted down the temple stairs. Standing at the temple gate was a demon, about 4' 3", long green hair, and a scar running over his cheek.

"Lord Yusuke, I assume." He said in an eerily polite voice.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Lord Karasu sent me to deliver this."

With that he threw a video tape with a note attached at me. I caught it and looked up to see him smirk and disappear. I looked at the note on the tape.

_Memories of a fox_

_From a world of living nightmares_

_Where hate and love are one and the same_

_And nothing is ever as it seems._

_From The Eternal Crow_

I growled and walked up the staircase.

_What the fuck does this mean?_

Just then a loud scream tore through the air. Kurama's scream.

_Shit_

With that word being chanted in my head, I ran up the stairs, only to be greeted by a site worse than when we found Kurama.

_Holy Shit…_


End file.
